List of Godzilla: Life on Monster Island episodes
These are episodes of Godzilla: Life on Monster Island. Series overview Season 0 (2015) #''Life on Monster Island'' - 02/07/2015 - TBD Season 1 (2017-2018) #''Little Godzilla's Big Day'' - 11/03/2017 - Godzilla tries to teach his son to beam the Atomic Breath. #''Rodan and Anguirus' Big Hit'' - 11/10/2017 - Rodan and Anguirus get ready for a rap battle between Sanda and Gaira. #''Godzilla's Sick?'' - 11/17/2017 - Godzilla gets sick so Rodan and Little Godzilla must care for him. #''A Sticky Situation'' - 11/24/2017 - Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, and Mothra get trapped in a web by Kumonga. #''Tsunami'' - 11/24/2017 - Monster Island gets struck by a tsunami. #''The Bet'' - 12/01/2017 - SpaceGodzilla and King Ghidorah make a bet to see who can destroy Godzilla. #''The Egg'' - 12/04/2017 - Godzilla and Mothra put Little Godzilla, Fairy Mothra, and Mothra Leo in charge of the new egg while they go on a date. #''Fish and Kaiju'' - 12/05/2017 - TBD #''A Christmas Special (Part 1)'' - 12/06/2017 - Godzilla decides to tell Little Godzilla and Mothra Leo a few stories. First he tells them the story of a kaiju who wants to steal Christmas. #''A Christmas Special (Part 2)'' - 12/07/2017 - In a parody of a Christmas Carol, King Ghidorah is a grumpy man mistreating Little Godzilla and Mothra Leo. Soon he gets visited by 3 ghosts of Christmas times. #''A Christmas Special (Part 3)'' - 12/08/2017 - TBD #''Movie Night'' - 01/05/2018 - Godzilla and his friends, Rodan and Anguirus, decide to have a movie night. They find an "open" movie theater there. However, it is not what they expected. #''Honey, I Shrunk Some Kaiju!'' - 01/12/2018 - TBD #''O-Kaiju'' - 01/19/2018 - TBD #''Gorosaurus' Date'' - 01/26/2018 - TBD #''SpaceGodzilla in Space'' - 02/02/2018 - TBD #''Eye of the Mountain'' - 02/09/2018 - TBD #''A Visit from Biollante'' - 02/16/2018 - Little Godzilla gets the chance to meet his aunt Biollante. #''Walking Whalers'' - 02/23/2018 - TBD #''Of Kaiju and Men'' - 03/02/2018 - Godzilla meets a human on Monster Island who has been living here for a few decades. #''Chucky the Chipmunk Boy'' - 03/09/2018 - Godzilla notices the kaiju complaining about a chipmunk-like kaiju wrecking their things. (More coming soon...) #''Monster Island Camping'' - 03/16/2018 - Rodan, Anguirus, Baragon, and Gorosaurus go camping in a deserted part of Monster Island. #''The Love Man'' - 03/23/2018 - TBD #''Bite-Sized Snack'' - 03/30/2018 - TBD #''Battra'' - 04/06/2018 - King Ghidorah and SpaceGodzilla meet up with Battra to do something evil to Mothra and Mothra Leo. When Fairy Mothra hears this, she flies off to warn them about the plan. #''William Spacespeare'' - 04/13/2018 - SpaceGodzilla discovers a magic pen and paper. Soon, when he discovers the power it can do, he decides to write a story about random, evil events that begin to happen in real life. #''Duck, Duck, Godzilla'' - 04/20/2018 - An evil duck-like kaiju named "Kyokin" arrives in Monster Island to steal eggs from other kaijus, so Godzilla and his friends have to stop him. #''Cortex-Controlled'' - 04/30/2018 - TBD #''Earth-Sized... Thing!'' - 05/07/2018 - TBD #''Like Monster, Like Son'' - 05/28/2018 - TBD Season 2 (2018-2019) #''The Skull Crawlers'' - 08/06/2018 - Today is the day Little Godzilla gets a skull crawler, but thing horrible happen after he gets one. #''Just Some Broccoli'' - 08/13/2018 - TBD #''Oh My Godzilla!'' - 08/20/2018 - TBD #TBD - 08/27/2018 - TBD #''The Mothra Egg Hunt'' - 09/03/2018 - TBD #TBD - 09/10/2018 - TBD #TBD - 09/17/2018 - TBD #''Blackmailed'' - 09/24/2018 - TBD #TBD - 10/01/2018 - TBD #''Kaiju Dating'' - 10/08/2018 - TBD #TBD - 10/15/2018 - TBD #''Dude, Quit Giving Me The Chills!'' - 10/26/2018 - TBD #TBD - 11/02/2018 - TBD #''Whatever Happened to Godzilla Junior?'' - 11/09/2018 - When a strange, green ooze falls from the sky and lands on Godzilla Junior, it ends up turning him into a heartless mutant. #''MUTO Season'' - 11/16/2018 - Godzilla's two ancient enemies, the MUTOs arrive on Monster Island to breed. #''It Came from The Blue Hole'' - 11/23/2018 - TBD #TBD - 11/30/2018 - TBD #''The Icicle'' - 12/03/2018 - TBD #TBD - 12/17/2018 - TBD #''Manda V. Baragon'' - 02/11/2019 - TBD #''Little Godzilla and Mountain Kaiju'' - 02/18/2019 - TBD #''Ghidorah's Dilemma'' - 02/25/2019 - TBD #''You May Now Take the Moth!'' - 03/04/2019 - TBD #''Another One Bites the Dust'' - 03/11/2019 - TBD #''Into the Other World'' - 03/18/2019 - TBD #''Shadowsaurus Rex'' - 03/25/2019 - TBD Season 3 (2019) #''Caught on Tape'' - 04/29/2019 - TBD #''Were Kaiju!?'' - 04/30/2019 - TBD #''Jaw Breaker'' - 05/01/2019 - TBD #''Gem Huntin''' - 05/02/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/03/2019 - TBD #''The Moth and the Pterodactyl'' - 05/06/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/07/2019 - TBD #''Battra the Ruler'' - 05/08/2019 - Battra, tired of losing to fights, banishes Godzilla and all his pals from Monster Island and takes over, renaming it "Battra Island". Mothra, being the only kaiju that Battra didn't banish since she was unnoticed, has to do something to get her friends back and fight Battra. #TBD - 05/09/2019 - TBD #''The Wasteland'' - 05/10/2019 - TBD #''Boy Story'' - 05/13/2019 - TBD #''Dorats!?'' - 05/14/2019 - TBD #''The Secret Ingredient'' - 05/15/2019 - TBD #''...That's Not Godzilla!'' - 05/16/2019 - Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, and Little Godzilla notice something odd about Godzilla's behavior lately, only to later discover the shocking truth. #''Scariest Eruption Ever!'' - 05/17/2019 - TBD #''Godzilla vs. The Kraken'' - 05/20/2019 - After his latest fight with King Ghidorah, Godzilla ends up coming across a new enemy that has traveled across the seas to find someone as big as it to take down: The Kraken. #''The ANTi-Godzilla Group'' - 05/21/2019 - After defeating some giant ant kaijus from wrecking Tokyo, the ant kaijus decide to form a group to attack Godzilla by forming a group. However, with Mothra, Rodan, and Anguirus notice, they try to warn Godzilla before the ant kaiju could get to him. #''Chucky Strikes Back'' - 05/22/2019 - TBD #''Little Godzilla and the Brain Sucker'' - 05/23/2019 - When a strange spider-like alien monster arrives to Monster Island, it starts sucking up various kaiju's brains. Soon, Little Godzilla notices that it is now targeting Godzilla, Mothra, and Mothra Leo and must stop it before it succeeds. #''The Ocean Woman'' - 05/24/2019 - TBD #''Onto the Hippy Island'' - 05/27/2019 - TBD #''Mecha Upgrade'' - 05/28/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/29/2019 - TBD #''Claw Patrol'' - 05/30/2019 - Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus stumble across a group of canine-like kaiju, who call themselves the "Claw Patrol", to plan to cause chaos across the island, so Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus must stop them. #''All Monsters Unite!'' - 05/31/2019 - TBD (NOTE: This is a half-hour special) #''Mouth Worm'' - 06/03/2019 - Godzilla and all of the other kaiju on Monster Island encounter a big worm-like creature who uses it mouth to disguise as a hole. Now, Godzilla must defeat it before it gobbles up everything and everyone on the island. #TBD - 06/10/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/17/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/24/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/01/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/08/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/13/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/20/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/27/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/05/2019 - TBD #''Mother Of All MUTOs!'' - 09/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/30/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/01/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/02/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/03/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/04/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/12/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/19/2019 - TBD #''Dark Kaiju'' - 10/26/2019 - TBD (NOTE: This is the 100th episode) Season 4 (2019-2020) #''Untitled Season 4 Premiere'' - 11/02/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/09/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/16/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/23/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/30/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/07/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/28/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/25/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/22/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/29/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/14/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/21/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/30/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/30/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/30/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/30/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/02/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/09/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/16/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/23/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/30/2020 - TBD #''Untitled Season 4 Finale'' - 06/13/2020 - TBD Season 5 (2020-2021) #''Untitled Season 5 Premiere'' - 07/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/25/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/01/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/08/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/15/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/29/2020 - TBD #TBD - 11/16/2020 - TBD #TBD - 11/17/2020 - TBD #TBD - 11/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 11/19/2020 - TBD #TBD - 11/20/2020 - TBD #TBD - 12/05/2020 - TBD #TBD - 12/12/2020 - TBD #TBD - 12/19/2020 - TBD #TBD - 12/26/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/06/2021 - TBD #TBD - 03/13/2021 - TBD #TBD - 03/20/2021 - TBD #TBD - 03/27/2021 - TBD #TBD - 04/03/2021 - TBD #TBD - 04/10/2021 - TBD #TBD - 04/17/2021 - TBD #TBD - 04/24/2021 - TBD #''Untitled Season 5 Finale'' - 05/29/2021 - TBD Season 6 (2021-2022) #''Untitled Season 6 Premiere'' - TBD 2021 - TBD # # # # # #''Rise of the Mega Monster'' - TBD - Godzilla and his friends were hanging out on Monster Island one day, when suddenly, a Cthulhu-esque monster named Takoningon appears and attacks Monster Island. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Takoningon To Declare War'' - TBD 2022 - TBD #''The Great Kaiju War (Part 1)'' - TBD 2022 - TBD #''The Great Kaiju War (Part 2)'' - TBD 2022 - TBD Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists